Prince of the Wild Link x Male Reader
by DreamDepot
Summary: You had never been able to confess your love for Hyrule's greatest swordsman, but a second chance at life may be just what you need.
1. Prologue - An Unusual Offer

**Prologue – An Unusual Offer**

* * *

 _The story you are about to read is a work by a fan for fans. The purpose of this work is merely to entertain, not for monetary gain. **The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild** and **The Legend of Zelda** series are all the copyrighted property of Nintendo Co., Ltd. Please support the official release. _

**_Warning: The following story has spoilers for the Breath of the Wild and the Champion's Ballad DLC pack._**

* * *

"Begin!"

The sword flung at your face, but you deftly deflected the blow. The song of clashing steel filled the air. The sun beat down on you and dust flew everywhere, yet you were calm, searching for the smallest flaw. Your claymore swiftly knocked the shield aside. With a shove, your opponent was on the ground.

The crowd of soldiers at the Training Camp let out a roar of cheers. You removed your helm and brushed back your sweaty hair with your hand. "All in a day's work. You had me on the ropes there for a bit," you laughed, helping the recruit up. "While I appreciate your energy, charging in recklessly is a quick way to get yourself killed. Don't be afraid to read the situation first."

"Yes, Colonel! Thank you!" The recruit flushed.

You gave him a warm smile. "Go practice a bit with the others. I'd be happy to have a rematch when I get back." You then turned to the rest. You were significantly younger than most, though your technique and rank commanded their respect. "I think that's all for today. You've all performed admirably, the best Hyrule has to offer. If you'll excuse me, my sister is waiting for me. Company dismissed!" As you turned to leave, you caught a familiar face in the corner of your eye. "Apparently, I am later than I thought. She sent you, didn't she?"

A low murmur rose from the crowd upon seeing the newcomer. The crowd parted in respect. The swordsman was dressed in his new Champion's tunic, the legendary Master Sword strapped to his back. He stepped forward.

"Sorry, lost track of time," you offered.

He shrugged and didn't say a thing. The swordsman's impish grin, however, sent a clear message.

"Fine then," you said, drawing the training claymore once more. "Same rules per usual, let's begin."

You instantly blocked, knowing he preferred a quick attack. The force sent you back a bit, but you kept your balance. You swung, driving him back. You expertly parried his blows. You wound up for the final flurry rush…

…and found yourself on the ground. A cheer rose from the crowd. "As expected, from the kingdom's best swordsman." You smiled weakly. "All right, let me change. We'll go."

You hurried over to your tent, your pride slightly bruised. It wasn't the first time Link had beaten you, and it probably wouldn't be the last. However, you were getting better, and no one at the camp could defeat you. You removed your training armor and changed clothes.

"Your majesty!" A call came from outside.

You poked your head out. "Recruit, please. Outside of the castle, my military rank is more than enough."

The newbie turned redder than a Death Mountain ruby. "Yes Colonel, o-of course. Your horse is ready sir."

"Thank you," you said, stepping out and straightening your uniform.

"A Royal Guard's uniform sir?"

"Makes it easier to travel without appearing as an easy target for the Yiga Clan. Good work today. Hope to test you as soon as I return." You strapped a Royal Greatsword to your back and hopped onto your horse, named [H/n].

* * *

Link escorted you on the roadway through the Rauru Settlement back to Castle Town at a brisk rate to make up time. Typically, you'd have a full security detail, but between Link and your own skills, you could take care of any threat short of the Calamity itself.

You were Prince [Y/n] Daltus Hyrule, Lord of Akkala, Order of the Picori, Colonel in the Grand Hylian Army, and Defender of the Holy Triforce. To be honest, the titles bored you, so you often introduced yourself as [Y/n], son of His Majesty, King Rhoam Bosphoramus Hyrule and the late Queen Tetralyn Von Labrynna. You were also the older brother of Princess Zelda, who at this point was waiting impatiently for you to return. Despite the quick pace, Castle Town was a fair distance, so you passed the time talking about your duties with Link.

"…quite honestly, it's a miracle that the bridges west of the Great Plateau are still standing. I've tried to convince Father to consider reconstructing them since all trade to the Gerudo Desert depends on the route, but he doesn't seem convinced. The ore trade alone from the Eldin Province can repay the loan in two months, but no – all the money has to go to-" You turned to Link. "I'm rambling again aren't I?"

Link shook his head with a small grunt.

"How mad is my sister?"

He shrugged with a knowing smile.

"That bad? You'll protect me, right? And stop with the silent treatment!"

The swordsman laughed. "Are you kidding? I have a front row seat."

"Oh, so I'm your entertainment now?"

"You are always entertaining, especially when we get to spar."

You smiled awkwardly, refusing to look directly at him. It was words like those that always got to you, feeding your emotions for the knight. Training was easy, but trying to confess to Link – the great swordsman and heartthrob of Hyrule – was nigh impossible. Every time you got close, you could never finish. Maybe it was the twinkle of his eyes or his goofy grin or how he was quiet except with you or even that unstoppable confidence of his in battle… It didn't matter. Each time you found yourself lost in his eyes or blabbing on without much thought. It drove you insane, how effortlessly he could unravel you. Was he aware of this power he held over you?

"Still in there, your majesty?"

"I told you, you can just call me [Y/n]."

"I know." He eased back on Epona as you crossed the Boneyard Bridge over the moat. "It's just fun watching the Prince squirm a bit." He snapped the reins and Epona shot ahead.

"Stupid, beautiful jerk," you muttered under your breath.

The two of you quickly came up to the town, galloping around the southern edge to the south gates where Zelda was waiting. Even as a member of the royal family, you marveled at the monumental Hyrule Castle and its spires reaching to the heavens. You laughed to yourself. As a child, you thought if someone jumped from the highest tower they might reach the legendary city in the clouds from Mother's fairy tales.

You snapped back to reality seeing your sister, a handful of guards, and your friend Sharpe.

"Well, you certainly took your time," Zelda pretended to scoff. "A prince is never supposed to be tardy. If you paid a little more attention, we would have been in Hebra by now."

"And if your swordsman didn't challenge me to a match we would have been on time," you tossed back as you dismounted.

"If you chose to stay at the castle like father said, we wouldn't have had that problem."

"Well, excuuu-"

"Finish that sentence, and I'll drop you in the moat."

You laughed. "Missed you."

She smiled and hugged you tightly. "I missed you too. You could always train here you know."

"And you could just stay in the castle to do your research."

"Point taken brother."

You loved each other dearly, always having the other's back. Both of you had a strained relationship with your father after the passing of your mother. He certainly loved you both, but sometimes thought of you more as co-workers rather than family. While he was excessively hard on your sister, he paid little attention to you. After all, you weren't the next in line for the throne. Per Hylian tradition, the throne passed to the first-born daughter who – nine times out of ten – was named Zelda, unless there were no daughters born, such as in your father's case. You also did not carry the power of the goddess Hylia in your veins thus could not seal the Calamity away when it struck. While Zelda was locked away meditating, you found your own fun – sneaking into Castle Town and training with the guards. It was your way of helping.

"We'll get started as soon as your horses get some water," Zelda said. "Link, could we talk a moment?"

The swordsman left, giving you a chance to talk with your Sheikah friend Sharpe. "Link kicked your butt again, didn't he?"

"Are the dust stains that obvious?" You groaned, brushing the dirt out of your hair. "I thought I had him this time."

"Honestly, I'm surprised you haven't taken advantage of the situation."

You raised an eyebrow. "How so?"

Sharpe tossed up his arms and made doe-eyes. "Oh, Link, you're so strong. Since you beat me, I guess I have to reward you."

"Shut up!" You shot back – a little too loud. "I think writing all of those love songs for Father has made your brain into mush! Oh wait… they're for someone else, aren't they?"

Sharpe suddenly became very intrigued by the ground. "I… I think I wrote a good one this time…"

"And those ancient songs Father asked you to translate?"

"There's plenty of time for that; it's not like the Calamity comes today."

You shrugged. "Oh, I almost forgot. Can you let Telma know I can't come in today?"

"Still blows me away the Prince works a part-time job."

"It's more than that!" You growled. One of your favorite non-princely activities when you snuck out was working undercover as a cook for the kind barkeep, who kept your secret without reservation.

"Are you two done?" Zelda teased hopping on her horse.

"Guess so, I'll see you later Sharpe!"

* * *

Typically, your party would take the southern path through the Scablands and across the Great Tabantha Bridge. However, after Zelda had been attacked at Kara Kara Bazaar by the Yiga Clan, you changed plans to take the lesser traveled path north through Hebra. It was longer and colder, but generally safer.

The sun was starting to get low and you were still crossing the Rowan Plain. "It's going to be dark before we reach Tabantha Village," you thought aloud.

"We have plenty of blankets," Zelda chirped. "Besides, we can always stay at the stable if we need to."

"Father would have a fit," you laughed. "We should stay."

"You're not staying at the stable," Link cut in. "It's an open target. The inn in Tabantha will be easier to defend from the Yiga."

As much as you hated to admit it, he was right.

"Perhaps another time then," Zelda sighed.

You were now beginning to climb into the mountains of the Hebra Province. Here, the road came near the edge of the massive Tanagar Canyon; so deep, you couldn't quite make out the bottom from the road. One wrong slip was certain doom. You noticed that Link rode between Zelda and the canyon to guide her away from the edge. Your heart fell, noticing the way he looked at her.

"So what kind of research are you doing this time?" You asked, mostly to distract yourself.

"Oh, there's a few new shrines that we've found in the Tabantha and Hebra provinces! I would like to take a closer look to see if the Sheikah Slate causes any sort of response…" The way her eyes lit up made you smile. You might not have been a child prodigy at archaeology or the other sciences like her, but it made you happy that she was happy.

"As Purah told me," she continued, "there are other purposes for the Slate we have yet to tap. Additionally, I would like to study certain wildlife in colder temperatures, as well as the effects of Chu-Chu Jelly when frozen." You watched a few travelers on the side of the road. "I wonder how Red Chu Jelly reacts when exposed to extreme cold…"

"Get down!"

You threw up a shield just in time to block a volley of arrows from hitting your sister. Your guards were not so lucky. The Yiga assassins snickered before disappearing in a puff of smoke. "Link, go! Protect my sister!"

"But-" Link cut her off, jumping on her horse and driving it up the hill, Epona in close pursuit.

You turned back to see you were surrounded by three assassins. "Gentlemen, you have five seconds to run like the cowards you are." All three drew their bows. "Alright then, a warrior's death!"

You leaped from your horse, swinging your Royal Greatsword, knocking one to the ground. You instantly spun around, blocking another two arrows with the blade as the first assassin ran away. Another charged you with its sickle drawn. You slid backward but were unhurt. Another swing drove him back.

A cackle erupted from behind you; the third had his bow drawn at your head. You rolled out of the way. The sickle wielder charged again. You slashed at him but suddenly realized your foot was sinking. The rocks underneath you were giving way! Before you realized it, you were falling deep into the canyon.

* * *

You awoke at the bottom, freezing cold and barely alive. You knew you had mere moments of life left. The sun had long set. It wouldn't be long before some stray wolf finished you off. In fact, you could see the shadows dancing on the wall, coming for you.

Yet, it wasn't a wolf that approached you. It was a woman dressed in a long cloak, or at least you thought it was a woman as the face and body were obscured. "Tell me," she said, "are you willing to accept death?"

You struggled to answer, but you were pretty sure your lungs weren't working, making your voice sound more like a sad wet kazoo.

"I can see in your eyes, you aren't ready. You have more to do. If I restore you, give you a second chance at life, will you perform a task for me?"

You wanted to ask more, but no luck.

"The task is noble, suitable for a prince, but will not be easy."

You did like a challenge.

"Perfect. Consider it a deal." She knelt and pressed her palm on the back of your left hand. Searing pain shot through your body as if you were being burned alive. "You have much work to do, my dear [Y/n]. But for now, rest. Rest and be healed."

Your eyes drooped and the world grew dark. The last thing you saw was the woman's hand leaving yours revealing a glowing tattoo of the divine Triforce.

* * *

 _ **A/n: Hello all,**_

 _ **I hope you enjoyed this opening to the first of my stories. Please let me know what you think in the comments or send me a message. I'd love to hear from you.**_

 _ **Until next time...**_

 _ **DreamDepot**_


	2. Chapter 1 - Farewell Hylian King

**Chapter 1 – Farewell Hylian King**

* * *

 _You drew the cloak tighter as you moved through the mass of people on the street. Fortunately, no one noticed you. Unfortunately, you were helplessly lost. You moved among the crowd but kept getting pushed deeper and deeper into the labyrinth of streets. The buildings seemed to close in on you, climbing higher and blocking out the sky. You trembled and curled up in a corner, near a storm drain. Here you were, supposed to be a tough boy to help Father and sister, but you sat in a back alley crying again, like every night since Mother's passing._

" _Are you lost little one?" A big woman, possibly Gerudo, knelt next to you with a fluffy white cat draped over her shoulders. Her arms were full of fresh produce from the market. "Oh my, you're just a tiny voe. How old are you?"_

" _Seven," you sniffed._

 _She brushed your cloak hood back. You thought you saw something cross her eyes, but she kept the same warm smile. "Why don't you come with me? You can stay in my shop as long as you want." The cat mewed in agreement._

 _You rubbed your eyes and took her hand, still sniffling. "I'm sorry, I don't wanna be a crybaby…"_

" _You're fine little one. Everyone cries sometimes. It's sometimes best to let it out."_

 _She led you to a pub in the back alley, making you wonder if you made the wrong choice. She ushered you in and dropped the vegetables on the counter. "Now, my name is Telma, what's yours?"_

" _[Y/n]" you said, rubbing your tears on your sleeve. You didn't know why you didn't lie._

" _So I thought, little prince." She smiled at the fright on your face. "It's okay, you're safe here. I can imagine many reasons as to why you might be running from the castle. My offer still stands, you can stay here as long as you like. I'll get some food for you. It might not be what you'd get in the castle, but I can make a mean stew!"_

 _She began chopping up some gourmet meat. You, meanwhile, took a look around. It seemed like an old dungeon, somehow made cozy. A few people met at a table deliberating over a map. A little boy with hair like wheat ready for harvest and eyes blue as the sky watched silently. You hoped he wouldn't look and see your bloodshot eyes._

 _He did._

 _The boy ran over with a smile. "Hi, I'm Link, what's your name?"_

 _You were a bit taken aback by how friendly he was. "I'm… [Y/n]."_

" _That's a cool name. My dad is meeting with his friends. They're all really cool warriors!" Sure, seemed that way to you, looking at the variety of weapons on the table. They looked tough, like when things were bad they would fight and win without a sweat. "I'm gonna be a warrior like them too!"_

 _There are times in everyone's life where they make a decision that defines the path they will take. Usually, it happens, and they don't realize it until much later. This was one of yours._

" _Me too."_

* * *

You woke up groaning, with every bone in your body stiffer than a thousand-year-old Gibdo. With a groan, you wrenched your back to bend, and you sat up. You were no longer at the canyon bottom but in some kind of cave. You sat at the foot of a Sheikah shrine, though there were easily over a hundred of them, so that didn't narrow down anything. Unlike Zelda, you couldn't read Ancient Sheikah, just Hylian – not that reading the shrine's runes would help. The cave also housed a few powder kegs and a couple of crates. You stumbled to your feet and realized you were naked. All of your wounds were completely healed. Your Royal Guard uniform was clean and folded neatly next to you.

Though you didn't expect any visitors, you decided to put your clothes on. Your weapons were gone, replaced by a Rusty Greatsword that probably wouldn't last a real battle. You cracked open the crates and found an old Traveler's Bow, a couple arrows, and some – inexplicably – fresh apples. The cave was completely sealed, though a few boulders were cracked.

You tossed a powder keg at the wall, clearing the rubble and burning away some old bramble. You climbed out and found a river and a small forest; not a whole lot to go off of. You turned and began to climb the hill the cave was set in. As you crested the top, you wished you hadn't.

A terrible maelstrom of dark energy surrounded the ruined Hyrule Castle. The Guardians Father and Zelda worked so hard to restore seemed to be corrupted by the same energy. You were near the old Castle Town prison which lay in shambles, much like the town. The earth was mutilated and scarred by an evil ooze that tainted the land, killing any life near it. Terrible orange eyes scanned the land from the blight. _Is this the Calamity?_ You thought. _Is this the terror of Calamity Ganon?_

A new terrible thought crossed your mind. With Castle Town destroyed, it most certainly meant-

No. You didn't want to think about that.

All you could do was hope that the giant obelisks that now surrounded the castle were enough to hold the Calamity at bay, leaving most of Hyrule safe. With any luck, everyone had evacuated in time to other villages. You turned your sight southward. There were no signs of civilization, living civilization at least. Even the gargantuan walls that held the Great Plateau miles away seemed to be less grand and safe than before. You hoped the other Hylians were safe, not to mention the other four domains.

As a Guardian Skywatcher whirred past, you hid behind a small shrub. From the tests, you knew they could cause a lot of damage. There was no way you could take one down with the rusty sword on your back.

Another thought came to you, though it seemed impossible. You rubbed away at the sword. There in the rust was inscribed: [Y/n] Daltus Hyrule. _How long was I asleep?_

You slid down the mountainside. Father had always been sure to train you and Zelda in case of emergencies, and this was definitely an emergency. Plan A was out: the castle was compromised. Plans B, C, and D were also out as they all involved the Chancellor, General, and Captain of the Guard respectively, who could all be dead. Plan E: the Sheikah. You prayed to Hylia and the Golden Goddesses that Kakariko Village was safe.

* * *

It took three days for you to sneak your way across Hyrule into the Necluda Province. You salvaged an old banner to serve as a cloak to hide your identity, though you hardly saw anyone aside from a few Bokoblins and Moblins, which you gave a wide berth. Avoiding the main roads slowed you down, but the possibility of another Yiga ambush kept you away. You had to preserve your weapons as long as possible. You survived on apples, herbs, and mushrooms. It certainly wasn't anything great, but it kept you alive. Each day was more depressing, seeing the empty roads and burnt husks of homes. You held onto your hope, though it grew smaller and smaller as the Dueling Peaks loomed closer.

Finally, you made it to the gates of Kakariko Village. "Halt!" A guard you didn't recognize ordered. "State your name and business."

"Please, I'm looking for Impa. I cannot give you my name, but take this to her. She will know what it means." You had scratched out the secret message on a piece of bark: a piece of music with notes approximately at the middle, high, low, middle, high, low – a rough approximation of the song of the royal family.

A few moments passed before the guard returned, a little white-faced. "Lady Impa will see you now."

 _Lady Impa?_ You thought as you followed. You were soon distracted, happy to see that Kakariko Village was safe and secure, hardly any different from when you last saw it. You didn't have much time to dwell on it, as the guard led you up to the Elder's house. Before you knew it, he left you inside, snapping the door shut behind him.

An elderly woman sat atop a mound of cushions, head bowed. At first, she was any old woman. As she looked up to you, the face became very familiar. For a moment, the two of you locked eyes in stunned silence.

"By the Goddesses, you got old," you blurted out.

"And you look good for a dead man."

You couldn't help but smile. "You've got me there."

Her face cracked, falling into a cackling laughter with tears in her eyes. You rushed forward and hugged her, holding back your own tears.

"I didn't think it was possible. You're supposed to be dead. It's a miracle, and by the Goddesses, did we need a miracle."

"Impa, I don't understand anything that's going on."

She let go, her eyes falling to the ground. "Please take a seat. It is a long story. Paya! Please bring our guest some tea."

A young girl, about your age, nervously came out with some tea for the two of you. She refused to look you in the eye, but you could tell she was the spitting image of Impa when she was younger. How long had you been asleep? You took a deep sip and let out a heavy sigh. "I don't know exactly why I'm here Impa. A lady saved me and said that I was needed for a task."

Impa hopped down from her cushions and held your hand. The Triforce tattoo lit up, with the top segment the brightest. "Count yourself blessed, my prince. Din seems to have plans for you. You now hold the Triforce of Power within you. This is a heavy burden, considering those who held this honor before you."

"The Goddess of Power? What would she want with me? Zelda is the one with the blood of the Goddesses… speaking of which, where is my sister? Where is Father? Oh Goddesses, Impa what about Link? And Sharpe? And…"

"One question at a time." Impa sat beside you. "Prince [Y/n], I'm afraid as you've seen, Calamity Ganon has taken Hyrule Castle and brought the kingdom to ruin. A few months after your supposed death, the Calamity struck. Our forces were not enough as Ganon infected the Guardians and the Divine Beasts. The four Champions forfeited their lives to try and contain it. Your sister was able to place a partial seal on Ganon, confining it to the Castle. I regret to say that His Majesty did not survive. That was nearly a century ago."

Your father was gone. Your heart plummeted, and you felt all strength leave your body. "And Link?"

"Link was struck down but was saved. Do you remember the Shrine of Resurrection?"

"Only pieces from Zelda, but not much."

"Ancient Sheikah created the chamber to heal anyone from the brink of death back to life over long periods of time. Link was saved but has yet to awaken. I hope your arrival is a good omen for us that he will soon return."

"As soon as he does, we'll raise an army and strike back."

"Ever the strategist. But I'm afraid that will not be possible. There are not enough people for an army."

"I know that Castle Town is gone, but what about all of the other villages? Surely, we can get volunteers from Rauru and Deya."

"Rauru and Deya are gone. Destroyed completely by Ganon."

"What about Tabantha?"

"Also destroyed."

"Maritta? Shadow Hamlet? Kolomo Garrison? Akkala Citadel?"

"All gone. The Calamity was quite thorough. Only over the past few years have we been able to actually start recovering."

All gone. Even Akkala Citadel, the second safest place in all of Hyrule. "Impa, is there anyone left?" Your voice trembled a bit. For the first time in years, you felt like a scared little child.

"Hateno and Lurelin are still safe. There are small communities near the stables across Hyrule, though everyone stays away from Hyrule Field nowadays. We lost contact with Zora's Domain and Goron City long ago. Rito Village is safe for now. Gerudo Town is at war with the Yiga Clan, though they are at a stalemate."

"So, Ganon succeeded in separating all of us…" You sighed. "Impa, may I have a moment?"

"Of course, your majesty."

* * *

You wandered aimlessly through town for some time until you found yourself at the Kakariko Graveyard. You knelt at the sacred stones, saying prayers for every person you could think of, asking every deity from Hylia to Oshus and even the Great Windfish for help. "Father," you murmured, "I'm so sorry…"

"My prince," Impa called from just beyond the archway. "I came to see if I could be of assistance."

"Thank you Impa, but-" Suddenly, off the edge of the cliff, you caught a glimpse of a lone merchant with a large beetle-like sack on his back. An idea swirled around in your head; a bit crazy but possible.

"My prince?"

"Impa, I think I have an idea."

"What are you thinking?"

"The first step to beating Ganon will be uniting all of us again. The best way to do that is to create safe trade routes. We'll need to rebuild bridges, stomp out a few enemy camps, improve a couple roads, but I think we can do it."

"We've attempted in the past..."

"Impa, you have a village to look after. If we team up, I can actually go and start rebuilding with these towns."

"But you're a prince!"

"Which makes it my responsibility! Together we can start rebuilding, so when Link wakes up, he has a team behind him. Besides, I need to make sure my sister still has a country to rule when Link saves her!"

Impa thought for a moment. "Having someone devoted to working on this project would make it easier. It might be what we need. Fine, you have my support and the support of the Sheikah."

You broke into a huge smile. You might not be able to face Ganon directly now, but you could make sure Link had the support of everyone in Hyrule. The New Hyrule Trading Company was ready to roll.


	3. Chapter 2 - The Knight Returns

**Chapter 2 – The Knight Returns**

* * *

" _Ugh, I hate royal robes. Why couldn't we just wear casual stuff?"_

 _Zelda laughed at you. "It's a royal visit to the Zora Domain. Of course, we have to dress up! Besides, you look nice all cleaned up."_

" _They're so itchy," you whined, scratching away at the dark blue coat and the heavy gold trimmings. "The belt is too tight, I can't breathe with this collar, and the humidity is awful…"_

 _Your father tried to hide his smile. "That will be enough [Y/n]. If you behave yourself here, I'll consider letting you train with the guards like you want."_

 _That caught your attention. "Yes Father, I'll be good!" You were still riding high after your successful escape from the castle. After the first time, last year, you kept doing it almost every day. Father hadn't let on if he knew or not. It didn't matter, you pestered him to let you train with the guards so you could finally beat Link in your play battles. Honestly, playing with Link sounded way more fun than a boring banquet, even if he always beat you._

 _It was your first trip to the Domain, and the first sight of its splendor took your breath away. The silver city glowed with an ethereal light, making it feel like the ghostly ships of the Great Sea. "This isn't a palace, this is where the Goddesses must live!"_

 _Your father chuckled a bit. "I knew you'd like it. Come now, we have just a little further to go. I hope you worked up an appetite; King Dorephan loves his parties and his food. I wonder what we'll have for dinner..."_

 _You made it to the final bridge where you were greeted by the Zoran Guard and two crimson Zora in silver finery. One was a little taller than you, while the other was very small, and hid slightly behind the other's legs. "Welcome your majesty," the taller one said with a quiet yet dignified voice. "It is always an honor to see the High King of Hyrule and his family."_

" _Lady Mipha, the honor is all ours. We cannot overstate our gratitude for the loyalty and hospitality of the Zora Dominion."_

" _You're too kind, your majesty. Please, come this way. My father is in the throne room finishing some pressing matters that just arose."_

 _You followed with your sister and your guards, but you noticed that the little Zora was holding back. "Go ahead," you told Zelda. "I'll catch up."_

 _You knelt next to the little one. "Hi, I'm Prince [Y/n]. Who are you?"_

 _The Zora looked at you with wide amber eyes, a little grin starting to form. "I'm Sidon. I'm a prince too. I've never seen a Hylian before!"_

" _I've never seen a Zora kid before." Kid? Guppy? Pup? Roe? You'd have to ask Zelda the proper term later._

 _Sidon was getting really excited now, inspecting you very closely. His adorably wide smile showed off rows of teeth already sharp as your guard's halberd. "We have a lot of time before dinner. Do you want to play with me?"_

* * *

"I'm going to give Sidon hell for this!" You growled pressed up against a boulder. A Lynel launched another volley of Shock Arrows at you, fizzling on the rock. "Should've worn better armor," you muttered looking down at your Sheikah armor. With your Dragonbone Shield out, you spun out and charged the Lynel. The lion-man was caught a bit off guard by your charge, but soon it started charging you. You flipped out a Soldier's Broadsword and slid on the ground, between the hoofs, and gutted the terrible beast.

With a satisfied grin, you wiped off some mud and picked up the last of the Shock Arrows, bringing your total to forty. You also stuffed the Lynel's old parts into your pack. "Ought to be plenty." You looked down from Shatterback Point and then at your homemade paraglider. Making paragliders was part of your military survival training, but this one looked a lot weaker than the ones you made at the camp, since the constant rain kept you from letting the wood dry. "Din, Farore, Nayru, and Hylia… if you can hear me, don't let me fall please."

You leaped into the air. With a snap of fabric, the glider held, just barely. You glided your way back to the Zora's Domain, still as beautiful as ever, despite the torrential rain. On the way down, the past two months played back in your mind.

* * *

The New Hyrule Trading Company was off to a rocky start. Impa had been kind to provide rupees to help you start up, though a good chunk went to you buying clothes. Various Sheikah guards ran you through a refresher course on stealth techniques, though you were already a pro. Weeks one and two consisted mostly chopping wood and placing it on the road between Kakariko and Hateno so the road didn't wash out. You later teamed up with Purah – after laughing about her unfortunate mishap – to relight her Ancient Oven and build a few small ships to carry goods to Lurelin. You even rebuilt a few of the old covered wagons that were left to rot on the roadside to carry your new goods.

You also bought a house. Bolson, the construction manager, questioned you about why you'd buy such an old house. You said it was cheaper than building a new house, but it was really because it was Link's childhood home. You wanted to make sure it was there for him, a sort of comfort in a world where nothing felt quite right. After some witty negotiating and "innocence" tactics, you won out.

You turned the house into the headquarters of your company. People were overjoyed at being able to get fresh food that they normally wouldn't find: crab and coconuts for Kakariko, porgy and bananas for Hateno, venison and carrots for Lurelin. Word was spreading amongst the stables and a few traders joined in, hoping to carry your reach further. That said, running costs were still a bit high, and you spent the last of your reserves purchasing the house. You traveled farther north in hopes of finding better ores in Ulria Grotto and Death Mountain to sell when a Zora in the Lanayru Wetlands begged you to speak to her prince.

* * *

Which speak of the devil…

"Ah! My friend, you're back!" The energetic prince snatched you out of the air into a rib-crushing hug.

"Sidon, can't breathe!"

"Sorry," he said, setting you down with the same big grin. You couldn't believe this giant muscled shark man was the same little Zora you played with. "Did you get the Shock Arrows?"

"And then some," you said, showing him the pulsating Lynel guts. "You can tell your father that he doesn't need to worry about that Lynel again… at least until the next Blood Moon." The strange phenomenon certainly made your life miserable. It was tough to keep the trade routes safe when monsters kept coming back to life.

Suddenly, you were back in the hug. "Oh, you're fantastic Prince [Y/n]! Utterly wonderful!"

"Hmph," a familiarly annoying voice grumbled. "If he was, he would have stopped Ruta by now."

Ah yes. You'd forgotten that Muzu was here. The crotchety retainer and advisor seemed to place all blame for Lady Mipha's passing on your shoulders, despite the fact that you were technically dead at the time of the Calamity. Getting mad about it or fighting back with the obvious fact that Lady Mipha chose of her own free will to be a Champion wasn't going to change his mind, nor would it bring her back.

"I already did the difficult part. Now it's time for the impossible," you boasted, matching Sidon's charismatic pose. "You ready big guy?"

Muzu seemed disappointed that you refused to take the bait. He stiffly handed over a set of Zora Armor, cursing under his breath. "Can't believe I have to give it to you; wasn't even meant for you."

You stepped away for some privacy to change, but Muzu's words stuck in your head. The armor hugged every muscular curve of your body, maybe a bit small on you in the shoulders. As you saw your reflection in the water, you realized what he meant. Zora Armor was made as a gift for one's betrothed. The armor didn't fit quite right on you, but it would have fit Link perfectly. "Damn," you muttered. "Link, did you promise to marry her?"

"Are you ready, my friend?"

"Y-yeah!" you shouted back. "Okay focus…" you muttered, grabbing your Soldier's Bow and the Shock Arrows.

Soon you were rushing across the water on Sidon's back. The gargantuan Vah Ruta soon noticed you and trumpeted into the air, pumping more water out of its body than ever. Zelda once told you Vah Ruta was designed to recycle water from the very air, producing a nearly endless supply. Thankfully for you, the Divine Beast's ability to do so was run through four switches on its back. As you got close, you dove into the waterfalls and swam up. Nocking two arrows you let them fly, hitting the first two switches at once.

The beast trumpeted again, almost as if it were in pain. Sidon snatched you back up as you landed, and you came around for your next shot.

"[Y/n], there's ice incoming!"

You turned on Sidon's back to see blocks of ice flying through the air right at you. Quickly you switched to the few Fire Arrows you had in your pack. You spun around to face backward on Sidon and fired away, destroying the blocks. You leaped off and climbed the waterfall again with another two Shock Arrows. Your first hit, but the second missed.

You climbed back on Sidon. "One more try. We'll have it back to normal soon!" You then saw several more blocks of ice coming for you. You reached for your Fire Arrows to find you had none left. Your Bomb Arrows wouldn't work in the rain. Suddenly, the solution popped into your head.

"Sidon! Dive now!"

At the last second, you shoved as much air into your lungs as you could, and Sidon dove to the bottom of the reservoir. Your ears pounded from the pressure, but the ice blocks shattered as they hit the water. You tapped Sidon's shoulder and soon you shot back to the surface.

"Are you alright?"

"Fine," You coughed. "Get to the waterfall!"

Sidon put on another burst of speed, this time climbing the waterfall with you on his back. You leaped up and shot the final arrow… Bullseye!

Vah Ruta whined as the power began to reset. Its trunk fell limp to the water with a mighty sploosh. With the gates closed, the waterfalls died to trickles, and the beast began to float a little lower in the water. You and Sidon flanked the beast and made for the entrance.

The slick surface of the Divine Beast made it difficult to climb on, but you managed. All you had to do was break in and take control… or worst case, destroy it. Ganon's Blight covered various parts inside, tainting the mechanisms and the sentries. You stood on the edge of the beast when you noticed a little detail that had slipped your mind. "Sidon! We've got a problem!"

* * *

"This is unfortunate," King Dorephan mused. "Do you know where we could potentially find one of these Sheikah Slates?"

"That's the problem, your majesty. There was only one ever found in working condition. Director Purah of the Hateno Research Laboratory is working on creating another, but it has several problems with its runes. Who knows how it would react to a terminal?" The last thing you wanted was to be turned back into a seven-year-old.

"Well, where is the working one?" Muzu demanded.

"Last I know of? With Princess Zelda." You tried not to take pleasure in Muzu's realization he had overstepped his bounds. "It's possible that Link may have it. If he's in the Shrine of Resurrection, the Sheikah Slate may have been the only way to activate it."

Suddenly a tremor shook the palace. Cracking rock echoed throughout the basin. As quickly as it began, it stopped. "Was that the Calamity?" you asked.

A Zoran Guard ran in. "Your majesty! The shrine! It's glowing!"

Without wasting a second, you and Sidon ran down the steps to the shrine at the heart of the Zora's Domain. As the guard said, it now glowed with an orange light around the base though the doors remained shut tight. "What does this mean?" Sidon asked.

Your mind was running a million miles a second. "If the shrines were active, that means the Towers that Zelda's research had mentioned must also be active. Which means… I have to go!"

"[Y/n], where are you going?"

"To the Great Plateau!"

* * *

You pushed your horse, [H/n] the Second, as hard as you could. All across Hyrule, strange towers now stretched high into the sky, all glowing with the same orange light except for the one atop the Great Plateau. Night had fallen, and you could see the orange lights of the Great Plateau shrines clearly. One by one, each turned to blue. As you approached the Plateau, you saw a figure paraglide down from the Great Plateau onto the road. Without a doubt, it was him.

"Link! Link!"

He froze, dressed in rags with only a wooden club and shield to defend himself. A smile crawled across your face. You leaped off of your horse and ran to him and instantly embraced him. "Link, I'm so glad you're safe."

But the swordsman stood stiffly and did not hug you back. With four words, he crushed your heart.

 _ **"Do I know you?"**_


	4. Chapter 3 - Lost and Found

**Chapter 3 – Lost and Found**

* * *

 _A cacophony of sound came from the other side of the door followed by one terribly flat note. You knocked and opened the door. "I don't think that's how it was supposed to sound."_

 _The musical child prodigy on the other side fiddled with his glasses and stepped away from the grand organ. "No of course not! It's all wrong, doesn't sound right at all!"_

 _You frowned. It wasn't like Sharpe to be this upset. There were plates of half-eaten food, piles of sheet music among blankets, and the stench of a week's body odor. "Which of the ancient songs was that one?"_

" _None of them. It was an original composition. The notes just aren't coming to me today. By Nayru, that last combination could've woken the Calamity!"_

" _It wasn't that bad, maybe you just need to take a break."_

" _Nope, I'm certain this one will never work!" He tossed a bundle of sheet music out the castle window._

 _You snagged a page out of the air. "You know, this one doesn't look too bad. Maybe you have a lot of good bits, but just need to rearrange them." Sharpe didn't respond, simply burying himself in a cocoon of blankets. "Maybe I can help. What is the song for?" An unintelligible grunt came from the blankets. "Was it for someone?"_

 _Silence._

 _Another page caught your attention, with rather interesting lyrics written on them. You broke into a wide grin. Even at the age of eleven, it wasn't hard to tell the signs of love and desperation. "You're writing a love song for my sister!"_

 _Embarrassed grumbles came from the cocoon._

" _Believe me, I'd much rather have you marry her than some random lord. You'd make a great prince-consort."_

 _Nervous eyes poked out from the blankets._

" _I mean, you're a total catch. You're talented, funny, great with a bow. Plus, who else can translate all of the ancient songs and relay their history faster than my sister can? You guys could talk about it for hours."_

" _She… she might like to talk about the work of my grandfather Bass."_

" _She'd love to hear the history of the songs about the shrines, like the Song of Storms! Or maybe classics like the Ballad of the Goddess or the Song of Time!"_

 _His head poked free. "They are rumored to have magical properties, assuming you use the right instrument."_

" _See, save the love songs for now. You both have more in common than you think!"_

 _Sharpe smiled. "Thanks, that really helps."_

" _Cool, now can we have my ocarina lesson? I want to play with my friend Link."_

" _I'm sure you'd love to play with Link."_

" _Shut up!" You weren't sure why, but you could feel yourself blush. "You know, how about you bathe first."_

" _Oh Goddesses, I didn't even notice…"_

* * *

"So, you have no memories of anything then?" Purah sighed.

Link silently shook his head.

"Oh Linky, that's disappointing. Yet, it's also fascinating. I suppose we should have tested the Shrine of Resurrection first, but the Calamity really didn't give us time. Maybe we should inspect you for any other abnormalities. Oh, calm down, I've seen it all already. [Y/n], go wait outside."

You headed out with a huff. To say you were upset was an understatement. You were anxious, furious, and heartbroken all at once, yet relieved Link was alive and breathing. Still, his words were daggers in your heart.

 _Do I know you?_

The last few days were a mess. You tried to introduce yourself to him, but it didn't ring any bells. Even worse, he refused to talk beyond a grunt or two. "Hut" and "Hyah" really didn't mean a whole lot. You held off from introducing yourself as the old prince, just an old friend.

Symin followed you out. "We call it retrograde amnesia: an inability to recall old memories. Thankfully, it should resolve itself over time. The photographs on the Sheikah Slate should help, but if you know any foods or music that might jog his memory, I suggest you try that."

Telma had taught you a few dishes, but it wasn't like you were some kind of gourmet chef. You couldn't sing, but you played a mean ocarina. If only you had one…

"The most important thing is to let him go at his own pace. Too much at once could cause unnecessary stress," Symin continued. "Purah will be done in a bit. I'd better go back inside to help." He patted your back. "I know it's a lot to take in. Maybe a short walk will help?"

You decided to do just that and headed down to the beach to check on the shipments to Lurelin. However, on your way down, you heard a strange sound you didn't expect to hear: an accordion. As you got closer, you could hear someone sing.

 _His blade sung with the wind_

 _Great strength to the end_

 _The Prince may be alone_

 _But one day he'll come home-_

The music stopped, and the musician turned to face you. He was a beautiful Rito with scrolls and books of music clasped to his belt. "Hello there, my name is Kass. And you?"

"My name is [Y/n]. Your song was beautiful. It sounds familiar, but I can't place it."

"How funny you should come while I was playing. It is a song about who I assume was your namesake. It was the writing of my master, the former poet and royal maestro for King Rhoam."

"Really, what is it about exactly?"

"Prince [Y/n] Daltus Hyrule, a brave prince who was a close friend of my master. He disappeared after he was attacked by terrible Yiga assassins. No one knows exactly what happened, though a body was never found. The royal family never gave up hope that their son was safe."

Tears fought their way forth, but you barely held them back. "Oh, Sharpe…"

"Oh, you knew my master?"

"You could say that. He, uh, taught me to play the ocarina."

Kass smiled. "He always believed the world could use more music. We should play together sometime, my new friend." Kass then looked up. "Ah, hello there."

You turned to see Link, arms crossed and seemingly trying to pierce you with his eyes. "Oh hey," you said, awkwardly. "All done with Purah? Ready for the shrine?"

He nodded. Seeing him in his Champion's Tunic made him feel like your Link, even if he didn't know who you were.

"It's been a pleasure Kass, hope to see you around!" You said, waving.

"Until we meet again, [Y/n]."

You led Link towards the shrine, feeling the eyes of Hateno watching. You could hear a few women murmur about the attractive young man behind you. As you approached the shrine, you stopped hearing his footsteps. You turned back to see him lingering at the bridge to look at your house on the cliff.

"Link?"

"That house looks familiar…"

"The shrine can wait," you said leading him over. "It's mine currently, but it used to be yours." You led him inside. He walked slowly around the room, studying the walls and ceiling. You could tell he was looking for a clue, any little tidbit of his past life. A low growl reached your ears.

"How about I make some food?" you offered, suppressing a laugh. You walked out to the fire pit, waving to Bolson and Karson who seemed to just enjoy sitting outside your house.

It was a little creepy, to be honest.

Link had always liked sweets; one favorite of both of yours was fresh Wildberry Crepes. Telma taught you the best way to make it and her secret ingredients. That said, you were fresh out of cane sugar. You made a mental note to pick up more later. Instead, you had plenty of meat and you could make Link's favorite non-sweet food: Meat Rice Balls.

It didn't take long for you to steam some rice and simmer the meat. You wet and sprinkled salt on your hands just as Telma had shown you. People always seemed surprised to see your perfectly shaped rice balls, though all you did was use your hands.

You returned to see Link standing near your bed looking out the window. A single tear trickled down his cheek, but you pretended not to see it. "Food's ready!"

"Smells good," Link commented obviously forcing a smile. He took a bite, then quickly scarfed down the rest.

"Tastes good too, I guess?" Link nodded but didn't show any emotion. _Maybe he's remembering something?_

"Tell me about Hyrule."

"What do you want to know exactly?"

"I'd like to know a bit more about the kingdom I'm supposed to save."

That caught you a little off guard. "Well… The Kingdom of Hyrule has existed for centuries. Countless legends tell stories of our ancestors who used the Golden Power of the Triforce to bring peace and prosperity to our people. However, others grew envious of our kingdom's wealth and began to covet the Triforce, bringing violence to our doorstep. The King of Hyrule at the time determined that the Triforce was too dangerous. Seven wise sages gathered and sealed it away."

Link maintained a blank look on his face. Nothing seemed to ring any bells.

You sighed. "But sealing away the Triforce was not enough to deter the forces of evil. Jealousy and greed are powerful motivators and can bring the kindest and most generous to ruin. Many threats have risen, from the many reincarnations of Calamity Ganon and its dark followers to the dark wizard Vaati and the demon Majora. With each new threat, Hyrule came close to ruin, but a new hero would rise each time to save the kingdom. There are countless legends across Hyrule of the heroes. The kingdom always survived. Some say it's because the blood of the Goddess Hylia flows in the Royal Family. Others say it's because the Goddesses choose champions to carry pieces of the Triforce within them," you murmured rubbing your hand. "That… I suppose brings us to now. Princess Zelda was unable to seal the Calamity away completely. She's trapped, able to hold it back but not able to lock it away. I can't imagine what that must be like." You felt a lump in your throat.

"And you?"

"Me?"

"Where do you stand in this?" Link motioned to your desk. "I saw you run a trading company."

"I want Hyrule to be restored to its former glory. People talk about Hyrule as if its dead, but it's not. Just like in the legends, the kingdom lives on. You see little bits of life everywhere, hanging on and carrying Hyrule through the Calamity. It's inspiring to see that even in the midst of gloom and tragedy, the kingdom isn't just alive, it's recovering! The company is a way to bring everyone a little closer together, and to make sure that we can bring you the materials you'll need on your journey."

Link smiled a little bit. "I'm not even sure where to begin."

"About that, I have a little deal for you. I have to travel around Hyrule to try and help find new partners for the company and clear out dangerous areas. Purah and Symin are already managing part of the company and knows how to contact me if need be. If you don't mind, I want to travel with you. I can be your guide and a partner to watch your back. What do you say?"

"I don't really have a choice," he murmured.

"I'll take that as a yes! Mind if I take a look at your Sheikah Slate?"

He handed it to you. You opened the map and frowned. Most of the map was still gone, but you could place a few approximate markers based on your memory. "Impa said that the old Champions were defeated by the Calamity, so our first priority should be regaining control of the Divine Beasts. I tried to retake Vah Ruta in the Zora's Domain, but that didn't quite work. We should make for that one first. We can fill out your map and reclaim the shrines on the way."

Link silently crossed his arms. You could tell the weight of the world was on his shoulders.

"It's like my mother always said: you can eat a dragon if you do it one bite at a time. We'll rebuild Hyrule the same way, one step at a time. We'd better get some sleep; long journey tomorrow to the Lanayru Province."

Link nodded, but his glassy eyes stared off, trying to see his forgotten past.


End file.
